


Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica Art

by YumiStar



Series: Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica Works [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Naruto
Genre: Gen, art for Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/pseuds/YumiStar
Summary: Simply the art for Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica





	Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica Art

  


As you can see, I have re-designed him. These are actually the 2nd and 3rd time. The first one isn't even done, cause I didn't like the outfit when I sketched it.


End file.
